


The Corset

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-22
Updated: 2008-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: Morgana really hates corsets.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whithertits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whithertits/gifts).



> Originally written 4/22/08. This is a prompt fic. I was doing a thing where I would take a prompt, hit shuffle on iTunes, and then write the fic in the time it took the song to play. The song that came up for this fic was B-52's: "Love Shack." This could have gone very differently.
> 
> Again, I blame Z for weird prompts.

Morgana loved parties; what redblooded teenager didn't? She loved the poorly concealed stares, the trailing eyes, all of it. She was a woman who knew what she wanted, and parties gave it to her: unfettered attention.

Sure, she had morals, and goals, but, really, what was life without a little bit of base fun?

What Morgana *didn't* like was corsets. She was a beautiful woman. What made absolutely no sense to her was why she had to make herself look even thinner, pushing her breasts practically into her chin. It was ridiculous, to say the least.

Gwen was aware of Morgana's hatred of corsets and, when possible, conceived ways for her mistress to get out of wearing them. She really did care for Morgana; a better mistress could be found nowhere. Not to mention that the damn things were hard to put on and Morgana was in a piss-poor mood the entire evening when she was forced into them.

Unfortunately for them all -- the entire party, that is -- Arthur just so happened to notice, one night, while drunk, that Morgana wasn't wearing a corset.

She wasn't a blaming person, Gwen wasn't, but she couldn't help considering everything to have been Merlin's fault, as he was the one who inebriated the prince -- and perhaps caused the prince's inebriation to begin with -- and then let the idiot wander away from him. He was properly apologetic the next day, but that didn't help Morgana's mood much, nor, by extension, Gwen's.

Really, she had known Arthur was tactless, but to insinuate that Morgana had grown too large for her corset was idiotic even for him.

And ridiculous. Because, really, corsets were meant for large women to conceal largeness. The worst insults were always the most illogical.


End file.
